


The Accident

by pissshroom



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dry Humping, Piss, Spooning, pissing in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissshroom/pseuds/pissshroom
Summary: spooning but pants have been pissed
Kudos: 3





	The Accident

We lay in bed together. S/o the big spoon, I the little spoon. They held me close. Their hips started grinding against mine. They started dry humping me. It was so rough and aggressive, even with clothes on I can tell how hard they were. Their dick twitching on my ass. I close my legs tightly as I feel them going harder. They held me tighter.. ‘Are they getting close?’ They held me tighter ‘Wait n-‘ I mustered. My bladder let loose. The dam holding the pee in broke. All of it flowing into my pants as they held me. My face goes flushed as I see the dark puddle forming on my pants. I look back at my s/o noticing how much they’re blushing. ‘Did you enjoy that?’ I asked them. ‘Yes! Of course!! I love it all, I love your sweet piss.’ They pushed me on my back and continued to suck all the piss out of my pants.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing


End file.
